brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ogel
Ogel is the villain of the Alpha Team theme. He has appeared in a total of five sets, and has had three different variations. Description Ogel was initially designed by Digital Domain, who were developing a video game then known as LEGO Logic. When LEGO Logic was redesigned into LEGO Alpha Team a mere six months before its release in 2000, Ogel was one of only two characters to be kept in the new design, the other being Tee Vee.LEGO Alpha Team Developer Interview This design of Ogel had a plain black torso/arms and legs, a custom armor piece, and a black helmet with a large gold visor. His face was never revealed. The color of his hands was inconsistent, with his in-game appearances in LEGO Alpha Team having yellow hands, but the intro animation for LEGO Logic giving him black hands. The final intro for the LEGO Alpha Team game shows him with both yellow and black hands at different points. When LEGO released sets based on LEGO Alpha Team in 2001, Ogel's design was tweaked. He was given a slightly modified version of the Zotaxian armor piece, as the original version of the piece (which the video game design was based on) doesn't allow his helmet to fit properly. His hands were now consistently black, and his face was revealed (which partially recycles Señor Palomar's face design, but with a different mouth and slightly higher placed eyes, one of which is red). It is unknown if Ogel's face was designed by the game developers and just never shown by them, or if LEGO designed the face themselves when it came time to produce physical sets. In the 2002 Mission Deep Sea sets, Ogel's design remained unchanged aside from one of his hands being replaced with a transparent red hook, which was never specifically explained in the story. When Alpha Team relaunched in 2004, the hook's color was changed to transparent light blue. Background History In the original video game, Ogel has captured most members of the Alpha Team, and is producing Evil Orbs that turn regular townspeople into mindless zombies (referred to as Skeleton Drones from the release of physical sets onward). The end goal of his plan is to load his Boggle Rocket with Evil Orbs and spread them across the whole world. The player, taking the role of Alpha Team chief, directs Dash and the other team members as they're rescued as they infiltrate Ogel's bases (Ogel Island, the Goo Caverns, the Deep Sea Orb Factory, and the secret Arctic Command Base) and stop his plan. Throughout the game, Ogel occasionally appears, monologuing to the team members as they progress through his bases. In the end, the Alpha Team succeeds in stopping the Boggle Rocket from launching, and Ogel accidentally triggers the self destruction of the Arctic Command Base in a tantrum. The 2001 Alpha Team sets had a looser story surrounding them, but still followed the premise of Ogel attempting to take over the world by launching a rocket full of Evil Orbs, though this time from a base inside a volcano (6776 Ogel Control Center). Additionally, an online game/comic titled Evil Music was released, in which Ogel attempts to control the world's weather via a special pipe organ, but is stopped by Dash and Cam. The 2002 sets, "Mission Deep Sea", involved Ogel altering his orbs to mutate sea creatures in an attempt to control the world's oceans. Another online game/comic was released, Into The Deep, in which Dash, Cam, Radia, and Tee Vee venture underwater, save a group of scientists from the mutant sea creatures, and eventually stop Ogel, though he escapes. In the 2004 - 2005 story of the relaunched LEGO Alpha Team, his plan was to freeze the world and eventually time itself. His plan succeeded, but then Zed arrived to battle Ogel in his Scorpion Orb Launcher. At the end of the comic, the LEGO Magazine had a contest for fans to write their ending to the battle. The winning entry was never revealed, but it is assumed that Zed defeated Ogel. Fortresses In each year that Alpha Team received a major release, a set was included representing a new fortress for Ogel. All the fortresses have certain similarities, such a skull motif, and frequently grey colouring. In Alpha Team's first year, Ogel's base was 6776 Ogel Control Center. It consisted of a relatively small fortress, built on a large baseplate. A large portion of the control centre was taken up by a large rocket. The building was styled in red, black, and grey, and included two skeleton drones and a small flying vehicle for Ogel. In the Mission Deep Sea wave of sets, Ogel's base was in the set 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub. The base was a large oval affair, mainly coloured black and grey. It included two skeleton drones to man it, as well as a mutant octopus. Ogel's third and final base, released in 2004, was 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress. It was built on a large raised baseplate, and mainly consisted of a huge skull-like construction. The base as a whole was mainly coloured light grey and white, and featured two Ice Drones, as well as another personal flying vehicle for Ogel. Notes * His name is "LEGO" written backwards. * According to LEGO, Ogel is a direct descendant of Vladek, the main villain of the Knight's Kingdom II series.Ogel Speaks! * On his LEGO Club Page sticker, his head appears as a skeleton head. * His left hand appears in three different forms throughout the series: a normal black hand, a trans-red hook, and a trans-light blue hook. It is unknown how he even lost his left hand. * A variation of his head appeared in the Castle (2007) theme. It is used as the Evil Wizard's head, and is partially covered by a grey beard. He controls undead skeletons called Skeleton Warriors, which is very similar to how Ogel controls Skeleton Drones. Appearances * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid * 6771 Ogel Command Striker * 6776 Ogel Control Center * 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub Variations Gallery Ogel 1.png|Ogel in the original LEGO Alpha Team video game Ogel 2.png Ogel 3.png LEGOAT~1 2016-08-14 20-38-48-16.png LEGOAT~1 2016-08-14 20-39-43-62.png Ogel.JPG|The interview with Ogel in which he reveals his history Zotaxian vs Ogel armor.jpg|The original Zotaxian armor piece vs the modified version made for Ogel Senor Palomar vs Ogel head.jpg|Señor Palomar's head vs Ogel's head References Category:Alpha Team Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001